Coração
by isagigek
Summary: Durante seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger descobre que Draco Malfoy tem um coração, e que ela o habita.


Coração

- Hermione Granger! Não, não ouse dar um único passo, fique aí, parada! Por Merlin! – Draco Malfoy gritava pelo corredor de Hogwarts feito um louco, como se fosse duas horas da tarde.

Hermione se virou de prontidão. Na verdade, pronta para repreendê-lo; quando deu de cara com um Malfoy ofegante, que corria em sua direção.

- Você ficou louco? Caiu da vassoura durante o treino de quadribol ou coisa do tipo? Pare de berrar a plenos pulmões! Quer que a escola toda acorde e ganhemos uma bela detenção?

- Granger, escuta só um minuto. E escuta bem, enquanto eu ainda estou suficientemente pirado para fazer o que estou prester a fazer. – Disse Draco, tomando fôlego e passando a mão por seus cabelos platinados – Eu te amo.

Hermione pensou ter ouvido errado. Draco Malfoy estava realmente na sua frente, no meio de um corredor vazio de Hogwarts, em plena quarta-feira, às cinco horas da manhã, dizendo que a amava? Ele, o sangue puro sonserino absurdamente desprezível, rico e malvado? Ele, que sempre desprezava e brigava com ela, Hermione Granger?

**FLASHBACK**

_Perfeito, tanta gente em Hogwarts, e eu vou esbarrar logo nele_ – Hermione pensou, ao perceber que havia esbarrado justamente em Draco Malfoy ao entrar na Biblioteca.

- Granger, eu sei que você gosta de olhar todos os cantos de Hogwarts, uma vez que não devia nunca ter entrado aqui, sua sangue ruim, mas faça um esforço e comece a prestar atenção por onde anda! Você está me ouvindo? Pare de revirar os olhos enquanto tento lhe passar as regras do lugar, aprenda a respeitar seus superiores! – Draco disparou um milhão de palavras, enquanto Hermione as ouvia ora com incredulidade, ora com desprezo.

_Malfoy sempre achando que pode mais, sempre tratando mal os outros. Como ele consegue ser tão ofensivo tão de repente? Vamos, Hermione, são quase três da tarde! Se livre da doninha irritante e comece logo a fazer os deveres de hoje!_

- Malfoy, seu idiota, já que diz tudo isso, então por que você não arranja alguma outra coisa para fazer ao invés de perder seu tempo com uma sangue ruim como eu?

- Muito bem lembrado! Eu sou melhor do que isso. Você fique aí aproveitando os seus livrinhos enquanto eu faço alguma coisa mais agradável que passar a tarde inteira com a cara enfiada em pergaminhos. – E assim Draco saiu andando apressado em direção às torres.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

- Malfoy, você pirou de vez! Não, não importa o que raios você vá me falar. VOCÊ ACABA DE FICAR INSANO! Ou eu que fiquei e comecei a imaginar coisas? Não importa, eu não quero nem saber. Volte já para o seu dormitório, eu voltarei para o meu, e fingiremos que isso nunca aconteceu, ok? E se você for insistir ou coisa do.. - Hermione parou com o sermão ao ouvir alguns murmúrios vindos do corredor perto de onde eles estavam. – Shhh, fique queito. Tem alguém vindo! – Hermione aproveitou para correr em direção à sala mais próxima a fim de se esconder, deixando Draco sozinho, sem nem se importar com isso.

Ela entrou na sala, um modesto gabinete que parecia estar abandonado há muito tempo, e fechou a porta, colocando-se atrás desta para ouvir o que se passava no corredor – quem sabe fossem monitores e eles brigassem com Malfoy?

Aliás, pensou Hermione, o que raios tinha acabado de acontecer? Seria essa mais uma das brincadeiras malvadas dele? Não... Draco Malfoy é do tipo dos que gostam de se divertir humilhando as pessoas junto com seus amiguinhos sonserinos; ele gostava de ter um público. Por outro lado, não teria motivo nenhum a não ser esse, o de uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

_Hum, pode ser que ele estivesse falando a verdade..._ Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos para se focar no que acontecia do outro lado da porá.

Tais reflexões (que duraram segundos, apenas) foram interrompidas quando a porta de repente tremeu e se moveu, e alguém, um homem, entrou na sala também, fechando a porta logo em seguida, enquanto buscava com a mão a boca de Hermione, para silenciá-la.

- Silêncio. São só fantasmas, eles não farão nada se nos descobrirem, mas eu quero que você ouça _tudo_ o que eu tenho a dizer – Disse Draco, o coração de Hermione disparou ao perceber que era ele mais uma vez. Ela sabia que não devia nunca ter desrespeitado as regras e saído de seu dormitório durante a madrugada. Agora isso tudo ia acabar mal.

Hermione tentava se esquivar da mão de Malfoy que tampava sua boca.

_Então ele acha que eu vou fazer um escândalo? Oras, ele está pedindo para levar um soco! _

E então ela percebeu que estava sozinha outra vez. Tudo estava em silêncio, Draco havia soltado-a e saído rapidamente. Hermione aliviou-se ao constatar isso, e suspirou, pronta para abrir a porta e sair também. Até que...

- Lumos! – Disse uma voz vinda do outro lado do gabinete, fazendo Hermione saltar e quase dar um grito. Ao se virar, pôde ver o sorriso sarcástico de Draco iluminado pela luz da varinha.

- Caramba Malfoy, eu já disse para você voltar pro seu dormitório! É assim tão difícil? Se continuar a insistir em falar comigo, você vai é acabar indo pra Enfermaria!

- Granger, cale essa sua boca por pelo menos cinco minutos e me escute! Droga... Já estou completamente apavorado de novo com o que eu estou fazendo!

- É claro, você é um medroso covarde...

Draco não se abalou, e prosseguiu: - A verdade é que eu também acho uma completa insanidade, Granger. Eu falar que te amo, assim, do nada. Eu sei quem eu sou, o que represento e o que esperam de mim, e também sei tudo isso sobre você. Até aí, nenhuma novidade. Mas droga, eu passei as duas últimas noites em claro, pensando em você. _Em você_, Granger. É loucura, eu também não quero isso, mas é o que eu sinto! Na verdade, é sim o que eu quero. Eu quero, eu desejo, eu adoraria ter você para mim, ser seu, pertencer ao seu mundo, fazer o que você faz. – Seu rosto estava distorcido numa máscara mista de dor e insatisfação, e os olhos continham um brilho feroz e passional. Isso dava-lhe um aspecto hipnotizante. Hermione não conseguia parar de encará-lo, enquanto ele, por sua vez, encarava o chão.

Doentio? Absurdo? Inexplicável? Sim, a atual situação era isso e um pouco mais. Draco estava se aproximando, e ela começou a sentir suas pernas trêmulas.

- Preciso me sentar! – disse, e foi em direção à única cadeira da sala, na fracassada tentativa de manter a distância entre ele, mas Draco a seguiu e sentou-se em cima da escrivaninha, ficando frente a frente com Hermione. Ele tirou a gravata e colocou-a sob a mesa, juntamente com sua varinha.

- Você não entende ou não quer entender? Eu queria mais do que tudo poder te amar, poder sair com você para Hogsmeade, ou passar as noites ao seu lado... Mas não! Droga, não, isso nunca vai acontecer. NUNCA! Pois nós estamos em guerra, iremos assumir lados opostos em breve, iremos nos separar para sempre, e sabe lá Merlin se viveremos para contar a história! Entende agora? Isso está me deixando louco! Os dias passam, a situação piora, e eu desejo, cada vez mais, não estar envolvido no meio disso tudo!

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Hermione pudesse compreender o significado das palavras.

- Malfoy, você está paranoico. E também está doido, lunático! Por mais que você esteja com medo do que está por vir, não adianta me dizer isso agora! Olhe bem para nós dois, não somos compatíveis em nada, não tem nem como tentar imaginar qualquer coisa desse tipo acontecendo entre nós.

- É o que eu estou falando, ...Hermione – Draco pareceu pensar muito antes de chamá-la pelo nome- Essa guerra é o que torna isso impossível.

Ao dizer isso, Draco foi para a frente e segurou-a pelos ombros: – Saiba que nunca estarei sendo sincero ou feliz ao cometer qualquer ato que venha a te ofender ou prejudicar. Eu sei que em breve farei coisas desse tipo, mas nunca serão as _minhas_ intenções, serão sempre as intenções dos outros, sempre as intenções_ deles_.

Hermione estremeceu. Tudo o que Draco falava vinha do fundo do coração, estava saindo diretamente de seu âmago, atingindo-a brutalidade. Ela percebia, ela sentia isso. E ela também sabia o que _"eles" _significava. Sim, eles, os pais de Draco, os Comensais da Morte, os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, o próprio Voldemort... Na melhor das hipóteses, Draco seria usado de arma. E na pior, Draco seria o brinquedinho deles.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por minutos que pareceram ser horas.

Hermione pensou em todas as pessoas que entrariam em perigo com a tal guerra (que de fato estava por estourar, santo Merlin!), pensou também nessa impensável situação entre ela e Malfoy, chegou até a pensar em coisas vazias, em como o Três Vassouras servia a cerveja amanteigada, em como o Salgueiro Lutador era antigo... E por fim, voltou a se concentrar no sonserino sofrido que estava à sua frente, fitando o contorno de sua figura, a luz providenciada pela varinha iluminava muito pouco, e estava parcialmente escondida pela gravata que fora posta em cima dela. Ouvia-se apenas a respiração dos dois, e um ou outro suspiro mais profundo partindo de Draco, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. A princípio, Hermione pensou que ele tivesse por fim dormido, mas, para sua infelicidade (pois vê-lo sofrer estava começando a deixá-la desconfortável), ele estava apenas absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Mais um profundo suspiro dele, que soou tão lento e torturante – como se o ar que ele aspirava contesse pequenas agulhas, que entravam raspando, ferindo-o por dentro, e isso também a feria e angustiava.

- Com quem você vai contar sobre isso, Granger? Pra qual dos seus amiguinhos fedelhos, hein? – Embora agressivas, as palavras saíram tão lentas e roucas, que parecia que elas feriam mais o próprio Draco ao dizê-las do que a Hermione, a quem elas eram ditas.

- Não sei se eu deveria contar isso para alguém – Disse, e foi se levantando da cadeira em direção à porta, mas foi impedida pelos braços fortes de Draco, que a empurraram de volta para a cadeira de uma forma não muito delicada, com desespero e até um pouco de violência.

Hermione ficou lá, apreensiva e receosa, por algum tempo, até que levantou-se e novamente foi surpreendida pelos braços dele, mas que dessa vez foram gentis e suaves ao tocar nela, como se ela fosse uma fina porcelana que exigisse manuseio cuidadoso e cauteloso; e que aos poucos foram se juntando e levando-a para a frente.

Quando se deu conta, ela estava num abraço terno e completamente envolvente. Embora ela achasse absurdamente estranho e errado estar nos braços de Draco Malfoy, ela não fazia muita questão de tentar sair desse abraço, até porque, quando tentava, Draco simplesmente não deixava, e continuava apertando-a contra si.

Por fim, ela decidiu que ficaria lá, apenas para que pudesse ouvir o coração recém-descoberto que batia dentro do peito de Draco Malfoy.

E, como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, disse:

- Meu coração é seu. Completamente seu.


End file.
